


Jouluvieras

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, Ja ihan hitusen AU, M/M, being awkward
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Joulu 1976. Sirius ilmestyy Remuksen portaille.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on pieni joulufiilistely-ficci, ja koska en ole itse hirmuinen joulufiilistelijä, uskon että tämä sopii myös ihmisille jotka eivät erityisesti tykkää joulusta. Canonia on hippusen muokkailtu sopimaan ficin teemaan mutta kyllä tämä aika tutuissa raameissa liikkuu.

Ulkona sataa, ja hän on valmistautunut kaikkeen muuhun mutta ei tähän.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
Hän seisoo siinä ja katsoo Siriusta, puristaa sormia ovenreunaan vähän liian lujaa ja yrittää keksiä jotain sanottavaa. Tervehdys voisi olla hyvä alku. Sirius vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle ja hän puree huultaan. Vesisade näyttää yltyvän.  
  
”Voisinko tulla sisään?” Sirius kysyy lopulta ja kiskoo takkinsa hihoja.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoo, ”totta kai. Tule vain. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Sirius avaa suunsa ja hän odottaa jotain purevaa kommenttia, sellaista mikä saisi hänet loukkaantumaan ja hymyilemään samaan aikaan. Sirius katsoo häntä ja hän katsoo takaisin, ja sitten Sirius puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja astuu hänen ohitseen. Hän suoristaa selkäänsä ja irrottaa sormet ovenreunasta, ja Sirius pysähtyy eteiseen. Lattia narisee.  
  
”Mitä – ” hän aloittaa ja nielaisee, ”mitä sinä teet täällä? Nyt on – ”  
  
”Joulu”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin. Siriuksen pään päällä leijuu havunauha, jonka takia Remus vietti eilen ainakin puoli tuntia takapihalta alkavassa metsässä. ”Tiedän. Voi hemmetti, Kuutamo, nyt on joulu ja minä olen ihan läpimärkä. Tulin Poimittaislinjalla ja odotin koko ajan että se pysähtyykin Kalmanhanaukion eteen ja tipauttaa minut siihen. Mutta sitten olinkin täällä ja täällähän sataa.”  
  
”Täällä sataa aina”, Remus sanoo. ”Miksi sinä…”  
  
Hän ei löydä sopivaa kysymystä. Sirius kiskoo takkia pois päältään ja hän tajuaa tuijottavansa, mutta ennen kuin hän saa katseensa irti, Sirius ojentaa märkää takkia hänelle. Hän sulloo sen syliinsä. Sirius hymyilee ja nyt hänen pitää kyllä keskittyä, täytyy selvittää mistä on kyse ja sitten käyttäytyä vähemmän häkeltyneesti.  
  
”Lähdin kotoa”, Sirius sanoo, ja hymy kasvoilla valahtaa ihan vähän alemmas.  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoo, ”mutta – ”  
  
”Lähdin ihan oikeasti”, Sirius sanoo ja nielaisee, ”enkä aio enää mennä takaisin.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa. Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin odottaisi häneltä jotain, ja hän puristaa märkää takkia lujempaa. Ilman takkia hän varmaan jo puristaisi Siriuksen olkapäitä, parempi siis näin. Hän vetää henkeä ja valmistautuu sanomaan jotain harkittua ja kannustavaa.  
  
”Remus”, äiti sanoo, ”kultaseni, kuka – ”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, hän sanoo, Sirius kääntyy ympäri, äiti seisoo ovensuussa käsivarret ristittyinä rinnan päälle ja huulet puristettuina yhteen. Hän tuntee tuon ilmeen, tuo on _Remus minä todella toivon että tämä ei tarkoita mitään hankaluuksia_ –ilme. Joskus se tuntuu kohtuuttomalta. ”Sirius. Äiti, tässä on Sirius. Kyllähän sinä muistat Siriuksen?”  
  
”Ahaa”, äiti sanoo, ”Sirius Musta.”  
  
”Hauska tavata”, Sirius sanoo ja hymyilee. Tuo hymy on yleensä varattu opettajille, ja Remus tajuaa olevansa kummallisen levoton sen takia, että Sirius käyttää juuri tuota hymyä hänen äitiinsä.  
  
”Vai niin”, äiti sanoo mutta nyökkää sentään Siriukselle. ”Sinähän asut Lontoossa.”  
  
”Äiti”, Remus sanoo mahdollisimman päättäväisesti, ”Sirius tuli meille muutamaksi päiväksi. Hänen takkinsa on aivan märkä. Voisiko hän mitenkään jäädä? Hänellä ei ole – ”  
  
”En voi mennä minnekään muualle”, Sirius sanoo, suupielet kääntyvät alaspäin, silmät kaventuvat, Remus nielaisee. Tuo on myös opettajille tarkoitettu ilme, ja vaikka hän tietää sen aivan hyvin, siitä huolimatta hän ei oikein kestä katsoa sitä. Myös äiti näyttää huojuvan. ”Olkaa niin kiltti, rouva Lupin. Minusta ei ole juuri yhtään vaivaa. Jos voisin olla täällä muutaman päivän, niin sitten kyllä keksin mitä teen.”  
  
”Vanhempasi – ” äiti aloittaa.   
  
”Heitä ei voisi kiinnostaa vähempää vaikka lohikäärme söisi minut”, Sirius sanoo ”En voi millään mennä takaisin. He eivät päästäisi minua sisälle, tai sitten he lukitsisivat minut sinne enkä koskaan voisi palata Tylypahkaan ja kuolisin näkemättä enää ikinä päivänvaloa.”  
  
”Olen varma ettei tilanne ole aivan noin paha”, äiti sanoo vaikka ei näytä lainkaan vakuuttuneelta, ”mutta hyvä on. Voit olla muutaman päivän. Jos vanhempasi soittavat… lähettävät pöllön, niin minun täytyy vastata… täytyy lähettää pöllö takaisin ja kertoa heille missä sinä olet. Ja joulun jälkeen – ”  
  
”Joulun jälkeen keksin jotain muuta”, Sirius sanoo ja hymyilee leveästi. Äidin otsa rypistyy. Remus puristaa huulia yhteen ja painaa leukansa Siriuksen märän takin hihaa vasten. Takki tuoksuu vähän koiralta. Havunauha väpättää, loitsussa on selvästi jotain vikaa.  
  
”Remus, anna se takki minulle”, äiti sanoo, ja Remus irrottaa otteensa takista. Se on yllättävän vaikeaa. Hänestä tuntuu että Sirius tuijottaa häntä, ja hän tuijottaa huolellisesti minne tahansa muualle. Äiti vilkaisee heitä molempia, sanoo sitten jotain epäselvää aamupalasta ja kävelee takki sylissään pois eteisestä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
On monta asiaa jotka hän voisi sanoa, _ei se mitään_ esimerkiksi, tai _oikeastaan olen vain iloinen että tulit tänne,_ tai _sinulla on pakko olla nälkä_ , mutta nyt hän ei saa sanottua mitään. Hän nielaisee ja katsoo Siriusta, ja hymy Siriuksen kasvoilta valuu taas pois ja vaihtuu levottomaan ilmeeseen, jota hän ei osaa lukea. Hän haluaisi kysyä mitä Kalmanhanaukiolla tapahtui, ja miksi Sirius tuli tänne eikä mennyt Pottereiden luo, ja kuinka pitkään Sirius aikoo viipyä, mutta oikeastaan hän ei ole vielä valmis kuulemaan vastauksia.  
  
Hän nyökkää. Sirius katsoo häntä aivan liian tarkasti, joten hän sanoo jotain aamupalasta ja lähtee kävelemään kohti keittiötä. Hänen villapaitansa on märkä ja tuoksuu koiralta.  
  
**  
  
”No?”  
  
Hän painaa selkänsä seinää vasten. Sirius istuu hänen sängyllään hänen päiväpeitteensä päällä jalat koukussa ja T-paita melkein tipahtaen toiselta olkapäältä. Solisluu näkyy. Hän hengittää syvään ja vetää katseensa Siriuksen silmiin. ”Mitä no?”  
  
”Mikset kysy mitään?”  
  
”Okei”, hän sanoo hitaasti, ”miksi sinä…”  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä. Hän nielaisee. Sirius istuu hyvin lähellä hänen tyynyään. Hän ei ole varma onko siitä yksi yö vai kaksi, mutta hän muistaa oikein hyvin, miten hän ei saanut unta ja tuijotti kattoa ja painoi päätään juuri tuota tyynyä vasten ja sitten hyvin varovaisesti pujotti sormensa housujen vyötärönauhan alta.  
  
”Miksi minä tulin tänne”, Sirius sanoo ja näyttää siltä kuin aikoisi hymyillä eikä sitten hymyilekään. Hän on siitä iloinen. Monestakin syystä on ehdottoman hyvä asia, jos Sirius ei käytä opettajille tarkoitettuja hymyjä häneen. ”Kyllähän sinä tiedät että minä olen riidellyt heidän kanssaan jo iäisyyden. Ja nyt se vain jotenkin… en minä edes tiedä mitä tapahtui. Ehkä minä väsyin heihin. Ehkä he väsyivät minuun. En vain kestänyt enää.”  
  
”Sinä karkasit”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Niin karkasin”, Sirius sanoo, ja sitten olkapäät lysähtävät vähän alemmas, ”tai äiti heitti minut ulos, en ole ihan varma miten siinä kävi. Mutta joka tapauksessa minä olen nyt tässä enkä mene enää takaisin.”  
  
Siriuksen kämmen siirtyy hieman vasemmalle sängyllä. Remus yrittää olla katsomatta Siriuksen sormia ja kämmenselkää, jossa kulkee muutama erittäin epäonnistuneen pilan aiheuttama arpi. Hän muistaa, miten Sirius viivytteli haavojen korjaamista ja haaveili kovaan ääneen arvista, ja hän itse yritti kiskoa hihansuita alemmas. Nyt hän kuljettaa sormeaan sitä uusinta arpea pitkin, sitä joka kulkee ranteesta melkein suoraa linjaa peukaloon. Kun hän nostaa katseensa Siriuksen silmiin, hän tajuaa että poika tuijottaa hänen kättään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo ja Siriuksen otsa rypistyy, ”tai siis, olen pahoillani. Olen pahoillani että… että jouduit lähtemään. Mutta…”  
  
”Menin tietysti Sarvihaaran luo”, Sirius sanoo, ja hän on selvästi tänään tavallista huonompi hallitsemaan ilmeitään, koska Sirius nielaisee ja jatkaa nopeasti: ”vain siksi tietenkin, että hän asuu lähempänä. Olisin aivan hyvin voinut myös tulla tänne ensin.”  
  
”Mutta menit sinne”, hän sanoo ja Sirius nyökkää hitaasti.  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo, ”he eivät olleet kotona. Ehkä he olivat vain jonkun isotädin luona juomassa jouluteetä, mutta olin suoraan sanottuna aika levoton, ja jos olisin jäänyt sinne odottamaan niin olisin varmaan murtautunut sisään ja minut olisi pidätetty taikuuden käytöstä alaikäisenä.”  
  
”Hyvä että tulit tänne”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Niin”, Sirius sanoo ja hymyilee, eikä hän osaa katsoa muualle. ”Äitisi vaikuttaa mukavalta.”  
  
”Hän on vähän epäluuloinen”, Remus sanoo, ”tiedäthän, vieraita kohtaan. Koska minä…”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, Sirius sanoo ja nyökkää hyvin vakavan näköisenä. ”Ei se mitään. Minun äitini olisi luultavasti kironnut meidät molemmat jollain vaarattomalla mutta ikävällä loitsulla. Missä minä nukun?”  
  
”Nukut?”  
  
”Kuutamo, minä olen matkustanut koko yön”, Sirius sanoo, ”se helkutin bussi hyppeli ympäriinsä enkä pystynyt nukkumaan, koska pelkäsin että se jättää minut kuitenkin Lontooseen ja sitten minun on pakko mennä kotiin tai tehdä jotain laitonta. Minä en ole nukkunut yhtään koko yönä enkä oikeastaan edellisenäkään, koska silloin olin niin vihainen etten saanut edes silmiäni kiinni. Tiedän että on joulupäivä mutta jos minä en pääse nukkumaan niin saatan nukahtaa vaikka tähän nyt saman tien.”  
  
Sirius taputtaa sänkyä. Remus nielaisee ja koettaa miettiä jotain muuta vaihtoehtoa, ehkä Sirius voisi nukkua äidin ja isän makuuhuoneessa tai olohuoneessa tai keittiössä pöydän alla, tai ylipäänsä missä tahansa muualla kuin hänen sängyssään. Muuten hänen tyynynsä alkaa tuoksua Siriuksen märiltä hiuksilta.  
  
”Meillä on niin pieni talo”, hän sanoo. ”Tämä on varmaan paras paikka.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoo ja alkaa vetää päiväpeittoa syrjään. Remus hyppää alas sängyltä ja katsoo, miten Sirius työntää päiväpeiton lattialle ja avaa housujen vetoketjun, ja jostain syystä hän ei edelleenkään osaa kääntää katsettaan vaan tuijottaa Siriuksen käsiä, kun tämä kiskoo housut pois jalastaan. Hän sentään räpäyttää silmiään muutamaan kertaan, kun Sirius kiskaisee t-paidan pään yli ja heittää sen matolle, ja sitten hän tajuaa että Sirius katsoo häntä.  
  
”Ei kukaan voi nukkua märissä vaatteissa”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, hän vastaa ja pakenee huoneesta.  
  
**  
  
Pöytä huojahtaa joka kerta, kun Remus siirtää kyynärpäitään. Hänestä tuntuu että Sirius tuijottaa häntä, mutta hän yrittää kovasti olla vilkuilematta koko ajan ja ennen kaikkea keskittyä johonkin muuhun kuten syömiseen. Hän on saanut syötyä vasta muutaman palan kalkkunaa eikä se vaikuta lainkaan helpottuvan, ja Sirius puolestaan istuu selkä suorana eikä todellakaan paina kyynärpäitään pöydälle tai tarraudu kalkkunaan pelkällä haarukalla tai mumise pureskellessaan. Hän ei voi ymmärtää, miten Sirius onnistuu näyttämään niin kohteliaalta ja _tavalliselta_ hänen kotonaan, hänen pöydässään, hänen vanhempiensa naaman edessä. Hän itse ei melkein saa nieltyä, koska se kaikki on niin outoa.  
  
”On niin mukavaa tavata Remuksen kavereita”, isä sanoo viidennen _kylläpä viime päivinä on satanut paljon_ –kommentin jälkeen ja osoittaa Siriusta veitsellä. Äiti tuijottaa kynttilää, joka on lumottu palamaan ainakin tapaninpäivään asti.  
  
”Olen monesti halunnut tulla käymään”, Sirius sanoo ja hymyilee isälle. ”Minä ja Remus olemme kuitenkin olleet hyviä ystäviä jo _vuosia._ Nyt sitten tuli sopiva tilaisuus.”  
  
”Niin”, isä sanoo ja painaa veitsen takaisin lautaselle, ”käsitin että olet… että tilanteesi on…”  
  
”Karkasin kotoa”, Sirius sanoo, hymyilee ja leikkaa palan kalkkunaa.  
  
”Vai niin”, isä sanoo, ”sehän on… ikävää.”  
  
”Tavallaan”, Sirius sanoo, ”mutta ette sanoisi noin jos olisitte käynyt kotonani, herra Lupin. Asia on niin että vanhempani ovat…. kerrassaan erinomaista kalkkunaa, rouva Lupin.”  
  
”Kiitos”, äiti sanoo ja katsoo Remusta kulmakarvat ylhäällä.  
  
”Kotinne on myös oikein viihtyisä”, Sirius sanoo, ”ei isoisältä perittyä kirousta kylpyhuoneessa eikä puheliaita muotokuvia sukulaisista, jotka ovat oppineet solvaamaan 1700-luvulla. En tosin aivan ymmärrä, minne majoitatte vieraat, mutta onneksi Remus päästi minut sänkyynsä.”  
  
Remus painaa katseensa lautaseen. Isä ja äiti kääntyvät tuijottamaan häntä, kynttilän liekki väpättää ja Sirius leikkaa kalkkunaa taidokkaammin kuin kukaan toinen ikinä.  
  
”Olin hyvin väsynyt kaiken sen matkustamisen jälkeen”, Sirius sanoo, ”julkinen liikenne, ymmärrättehän.”  
  
”Totta kai”, isä sanoo ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Viipyisin hyvin mielelläni muutaman päivän, jos vain sallitte”, Sirius sanoo, asettelee ruokailuvälineet lautaselle ja suoristaa sitten selkäänsä, jos se enää on ylipäänsä mahdollista. Remus miettii olisiko nyt hyvä aika ruveta käyttämään laitonta taikuutta. Jos hän vaikka tiputtaisi kolmekymmentäkaksi isän huolella taikomaa jouluvaloa yhtäkkiä lattialle, Sirius varmaan unohtaisi mitä oli sanomassa, isä ja äiti lakkaisivat tuijottamasta häntä ja ennen kaikkea hän voisi paeta yleisen sähläyksen turvin omaan huoneeseensa ja raahata sen painavan lipaston oven eteen.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan tee mitään, ja Sirius selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Tunnen nimittäin Remuksen erittäin hyvin. Olemme erittäin läheisiä. Olemme olleet melkein parhaita ystäviä viisi ja puoli vuotta, tai itse asiassa vähän vähemmän koska aluksi Remus vaikutti sietämättömän tylsältä lukutoukalta, mutta hyvin pian aloin pitää sitä mielenkiintoisena. Tiesittekö että hän pystyy keksimään melkein mihin tahansa tilanteeseen sopivan sitaatin jostain kirjasta? Ensin olin aivan varma, että hän vain huijaa meitä, koska emmehän me lue, niin että huijaaminen olisi erittäin helppoa. Mutta sitten aloin kirjoittaa niitä sitaatteja ylös ja tarkistaa jälkikäteen, tai oikeastaan maksoin yhdelle kolmosluokkalaiselle joka tarkisti ne, ja voitteko uskoa, ne ovat kaikki oikeita, ihan joka ikinen, jostain oikeasta kirjasta jonka Remus on joskus lukenut. Niin että minä todella pidän hänestä. Teidän ei tarvitse olla lainkaan huolissanne.”  
  
”Jouluvanukasta”, äiti sanoo, ”nyt on varmaan aika syödä jouluvanukasta.”  
  
**  
  
Illalla vesi vaihtuu lumeksi. Hän nojaa ikkunaan ja katsoo, miten nurmikko alkaa pikkuhiljaa muuttua valkoiseksi. Aamulla kaikki on varmasti sulanut pois.  
  
”Hei, Kuutamo.”  
  
Hän puristaa huulensa yhteen ennen kuin kääntyy ympäri. Sirius seisoo kynnyksellä tukka märkänä. Hän lainasi Siriukselle suurimpia pyjamahousujaan ja vähiten kulahtanutta t-paitaansa, mutta Siriuksen nilkat näkyvät silti ja t-paitakin on aivan liian pieni. Jonkun muun päällä se näyttäisi todella tyhmältä. Hän pakottaa itsensä katsomaan Siriusta silmiin.  
  
”Rintalihakset”, Sirius sanoo, ”minä tarvitsen rintalihakset.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Sirius katsoo häntä ja nuolaisee alahuultaan aivan nopeasti, ja hän tajuaa kyllä tuijottavansa Siriuksen suuta mutta ei voi sille juuri mitään. Sellaista se vain on. Sellaista se on ollut jo pitkään, ja hän on omasta mielestään piilotellut sitä erittäin taidokkaasti. Hän on vain pitänyt huolen siitä, että he ovat mahdollisimman vähän kahdestaan. Peter ja James tekevät aina jotain hölmöä, johon hän voi kiinnittää huomion juuri tällaisilla hetkillä.  
  
Nyt ei kuitenkaan tapahdu mitään. Sirius katsoo häntä otsa hieman rypyssä ja suu puristettuna kiinni, ja hän ei saa käännettyä katsettaan muualle eikä keksi mitään sanottavaa, ei yhtään mitään. Koko talo on aivan hiljaa, isä ja äiti varmaan istuvat vierekkäin sohvalla ja katsovat televisiota josta äänet on väännetty lähes pois, ulkona ei tapahdu mitään, ehkä koko Walesissa ei tapahdu mitään.  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, Sirius sanoo hitaasti, ”että toivottavasti et suuttunut kun tulin tänne tällä tavalla. Yllättäen.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Hänen pitäisi sanoa _en tietenkään,_ mutta nyt hän ei pysty.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, ja nimi kuulostaa jotenkin kankealta, ”kun sanoin että sinä olet melkein paras ystäväni, niin se ei… en tarkoittanut ettet olisi… ettet olisi yhtä _tärkeä_. Tai jotain sellaista. Ja menin ensin Pottereille koska se tuntui jotenkin helpommalta ja yksinkertaisemmalta, mutta olisin voinut tulla sinunkin luoksesi, ja niinhän minä sitten tulinkin, ja nyt minä olen täällä, ja minä… olen oikeastaan hyvin iloinen.”  
  
”Minäkin olen hyvin iloinen”, hän sanoo kummallisen karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo ja kääntää katseensa pois, ja hän vetää syvään henkeä. ”Ehkä meidän sitten pitäisi vain… nukkua. Jos sinulla ei ollut mitään muuta mielessä.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo, ”nukutaan vain.”  
  
Sirius nyökkää. Hän ottaa askeleen kohti sänkyä. Onneksi hän vaihtoi vaatteet jo aiemmin, koska nyt hän ei todellakaan pystyisi riisuutumaan, ei kun Sirius tuijottaa häntä ja hänen huoneensa tuntuu käsittämätön pieneltä ja he ovat kahdestaan eikä ole minkäänlaista mahdollisuutta, että James tai Peter lohkaisisi jotain tyhmää. Hän työntää peitot syrjään ja miettii, tuoksuuko sänky edelleen Siriukselta. Aiemmin hän ei melkein pystynyt herättämään Siriusta, vaikka päivällinen oli jo pöydässä. Hän vain huojui tässä sängyn reunassa ja katseli Siriuksen suljettuja silmiä ja raollaan olevaa suuta ja sotkuista tukkaa ja sormia jotka puristivat hänen peittoaan, ja hänen oli vaikea hengittää, miten säälittävää.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo ja hän hätkähtää, ”missä minä nyt nukun?”  
  
”Missä sinä – ” hän aloittaa ja katsoo sitten sänkyä ja Siriusta. Sirius tuijottaa häntä aivan vakavana.  
  
”Me mahtuisimme siihen kyllä”, Sirius sanoo melko hiljaa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”niin.”  
  
”Ehdota jotain muuta”, Sirius sanoo, ”kyllä se käy.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa sänkyä ja Siriusta ja taas sänkyä. Jos he olisivat Pottereiden vierashuoneessa ja Peter kuorsaisi heidän vieressään, tämä kaikki olisi varmasti paljon helpompaa. Hän pystyisi ehkä jopa nukkumaan. Nyt hänen ihonsa kihelmöi eikä hän osaa päättää kumman jalan puoleen nojaisi.  
  
”Meillä olisi varmaan patjoja varastossa”, hän sanoo, ”tai isä voisi käyttää sängynlevennysloitsua. Tai minä voisin nukkua matolla. Mutta jos sinua ei haittaa…”  
  
”Ei minua haittaa”, Sirius sanoo, ja Remuksen pulssi alkaa olla niin kova että kohta Sirius varmaan kuulee sen.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo, ”tai siis, ehkä olisi sitten paras vain mennä nukkumaan. Tuohon. Sängylle. Yksinkertaisuuden vuoksi.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Mene sinä ensin.”  
  
Hän katsoo Siriusta ja yrittää ajatella jotain rauhoittavaa, kokeita vaikka ja sitä yhtä kirjaa jonka hän luki juuri ennen joulua. Mikään ei toimi. Kun Sirius ei tee mitään, hän kömpii sänkyyn ja yrittää estää käsiään tärisemästä, ja kun hän on saanut jalat peiton alle, Sirius tulee hänen viereensä. Hän aikoo sanoa jotain mutta ei keksi mitään. Sirius vetää peiton päälleen, ja sänky on aivan liian kapea, heidän olkapäänsä osuvat toisiinsa, ei tällä tavalla pysty nukkumaan. Hän kääntää selkänsä Siriusta kohti ja sanoo jotain mikä kuulostaa hyvin hätääntyneeltä hyvän yön toivotukselta, mutta ehkä Sirius ei huomaa.  
  
Kun sormet osuvat hänen niskaansa, hengitys purkautuu ulos hänen keuhkoistaan hallitsemattomana ryöppynä. _Ei saa pidättää hengitystä_ , hän ajattelee, vaikka on jo liian myöhäistä.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo, ja Siriuksen ääni tulee käsittämättömän läheltä, aivan hänen korvansa vierestä. Hän odottaa lisää sanoja, ehkä jotain vitsiä, vaikka tämä ei olekaan vaikuttanut sellaiselta päivältä. Sitten Siriuksen sormet liikkuvat hänen niskassaan eikä hengittämisestä tule mitään.  
  
”Älä tee noin”, hän sanoo ja tuntee miten Sirius jähmettyy.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä – ” hän aloittaa ja nielaisee, ”tarkoitan että… sinä et tarkoita tuolla mitään, ja minä… minä en jotenkin, se tuntuu liian… jos vain nukuttaisiin, voitaisiinko vain nukkua?”  
  
”Se tuntuu liian miltä?” Sirius kysyy. Siriuksen ääni tulee nyt hieman kauempaa, ja Remus puristaa hampaita yhteen.  
  
”En minä voi sanoa sitä.”  
  
”Miten niin et voi?” Sirius kysyy ja painaa käden hänen olkapäätään vasten. ”Minä olen tässä. Vain minä.”  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. Hän ei pysty tähän nyt eikä ikinä muulloinkaan mutta ei varsinkaan nyt. Tavallaan hän on yllättynyt että tässä kesti näinkin kauan. Aina välillä hän on kuvitellut, että nyt joku heistä tajusi, vaikka James, ja sitten se heitettäisiin hänen naamalleen ja hän punastuisi ja yrittäisi kieltää ja järjestäisi itsensä vain pahemmin sotkuun. Varmaan siitä tulisi vitsi vähäksi aikaa, ihan samalla tavalla kuin Peterin säälittävästä ihastumisesta siihen kaksi vuotta vanhempaan korpinkynteen jonka nimen Peter lausui aina väärin. Ennen pitkää se unohtuisi. Hän käyttäytyisi niin normaalisti kuin ikinä pystyisi ja jossain vaiheessa kaikki olisi melkein ennallaan.  
  
Mutta hän ei koskaan ajatellut, että se tapahtuisi tällä tavalla, hän makaisi omassa sängyssään ja Sirius olisi aivan hänen selkänsä takana, ja Siriuksen kämmen liukuisi hitaasti hänen olkapäältään käsivarren puolelle ja pysähtyisi paljaalle iholle, ja hän melkein tuntisi Siriuksen hengityksen niskassaan.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja hänen äänensä melkein hajoaa. Siriuksen on pakko tajuta. Hän ei voi enää mitenkään pelastaa tätä.  
  
Ensin hän ei ymmärrä mitä tapahtuu. Sitten hän puree itseään kieleen niin kovaa että se sattuu.  
  
”Kuutamo”, Sirius sanoo ja liikahtaa vähän kauemmaksi, ja hän pidättää henkeään, hemmetti, Sirius suuteli hänen niskaansa, _Sirius suuteli hänen niskaansa_ , hän on tietysti kuvitellut sen monta kertaa mutta eihän edes hän voisi kuvitella sitä kun Sirius on aivan oikeasti hänen vieressään, ”jos minä tajusin kaiken ihan väärin niin nyt olisi hyvä hetki sanoa se.”  
  
Hän ei pysty puhumaan. Hän tuntee miten Siriuksen kämmen hänen olkavarrellaan liikahtaa, ja hän painaa omat sormensa sen päälle.  
  
”Merlin”, Sirius mutisee. Sänky notkahtaa, ja ehkä hän kuvittelee koska ei ole mahdollista, että Sirius asettautuu makaamaan aivan kiinni häneen. Hän tuntee selässään miten Siriuksen rintakehä kohoaa ja laskee. Hän tuntee miten Siriuksen jalat osuvat hänen jalkoihinsa, ja Sirius asettelee, _voi luoja,_ Sirius asettelee toista jalkaansa hänen jalkojensa _väliin._ ”Kuutamo, minä sanon nyt ihan saman tien että minä en nyt yritä vitsailla, niin että jos sinulla on paljon omituisempi huumorintaju kuin luulin ja tämä on sinusta jotenkin hauskaa tai jos sinä yrität vain käyttää minua kuumavesipullona niin työnnä minut pois nyt tai minä suutun aivan hirveästi, tajuatko, paljon pahemmin kuin Jamesille ikinä.”  
  
”En”, hän onnistuu sanomaan rahisevalla äänellä, ”en työnnä.”  
  
Sirius nauraa ja hän tuntee sen niskansa paljaalla iholla ja hänellä on hyvin kummallinen olo, melkein kuin hän ei olisi aivan kokonaan paikalla.  
  
”Selvä”, Sirius sanoo, ”siinä tapauksessa minä… tuota… voinko tehdä sen uudestaan?”  
  
_Minkä,_ hän haluaa kysyä. Ehkä hän kuitenkin kuvitteli. ”Voit.”  
  
Sirius suutelee aivan kevyesti hänen niskaansa. Sydän hakkaa hänen korvissaan. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja painaa silmänsä kiinni.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Рождественский гость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090688) by [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry)




End file.
